The Red Black
by The May Waters
Summary: Sirius has a twin sister who was placed into a muggle family for protection. They are finally reunited when they turn eleven, but neither knows who the other is. One day Walburga Black visits Hogwarts only to find her daughter greeting her at the doors. How will this complicate things? Will James still love Lily? (AUish)
1. Prologue: Take Care of Her

Title: The Red Black

Summary: Sirius has a twin sister who was placed into a muggle family for protection. They are finally reunited when they turn eleven, but neither knows who the other is. One day Walburga Black visits Hogwarts only to find her daughter greeting her at the doors. How will this complicate things? Will James still love Lily? (AUish)

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Lily Evans and The Marauders, plus various others for plot devices

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I had this idea a while back and suddenly remembered it while writing "I Love You Because I'm A Veela" when Lily finally reveals her true identity. Finally getting a chance to write it- yes Sirius' birthdate was changed for the sake of this story. Enjoy!<strong>

**P.S. I don't expect this fic to be terribly long, I guess we'll both have to wait and see.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Take Care of Her

* * *

><p>"We have to give her up; if anyone in this family finds out we have a daughter,"<p>

"Then she will be in an arranged marriage without our consent, I know."

"What are we going to do? We can't give her to another pureblood family it'll slip out."

"We'll have to find a muggle family that wants her,"

"Muggle?"

"Yes,"

"But then she'll be known for less than she's worth! This is my beautiful daughter we're talking about."

"It's the only place for her Walburga,"

"Fine, we'll go to the muggle's, but no one can know."

"So we'll become very adamant muggle haters rather than just conditional hating?"

"Could,"

"Walburga,"

"Orion, please."

"Let's just get this over with,"

The deed was done.

* * *

><p>"We're glad you considered us to adopt your child." Marie Evans said with a smile, shaking the hands of Walburga and Orion Black.<p>

"Well, in our line of work it's a bit more dangerous to have a daughter than a son."

"We have one daughter already; she is taking a nap upstairs." Marie explained further.

"We've named our daughter Lily Erin, it's not a family name which should remove her further from our line."

"You want your daughter removed from your line?" Eric Evans looked confused at the statement.

"As I said, it is dangerous for a daughter to be involved in our family." Orion repeated, his son, Sirius, wrapped tightly in his own blanket.

"Of course," Marie looked understanding and smiled at Walburga who was holding the pink bundle.

"Well, we'll just be giving you her now I suppose." Walburga stood to give the child to Marie who stretched out her own arms. Walburga pressed a quick kiss to Lily's forehead before handing her over.

"We'll take good care of her," Marie smiled down at the tiny face peering out of the blanket. A little button nose with thick, soft eyelashes, and a perfect mouth.

"Thank you," Then before the family could break down they were gone, their only daughter left behind with a new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: It might seem confusing now, but hopefully it will be cleared up soon. I actually have this whole fic written, so hopefully updates will come more regularly. Have to do a lot of work to pay for school though, so time is getting eaten up. Leave a review! ~May<strong>


	2. Hey James

**_Chapter 1_**

Hey James

* * *

><p>"Oi Lily!"<p>

"Hey James, have a good summer?"

"Fairly good, you?"

"Muggle World is slowly becoming more riddled with Voldemort, but it was fair," Lily shrugged fingering the strap of her bag, which rested on her shoulder.

"Hey, it'll all be alright. Besides, we'll be back at Hogwarts in a few hours."

"I don't know how you manage to do it, but you always seem to find the silver lining in everything."

"That's me, Mr. Silver Lining." Lily snorted as she opened a compartment door. Inside were the prefects for the year.

"I guess this is where we part?" She glanced up, knowing their fellow students and Severus Snape were watching the exchange.

"You're not getting rid of me yet Evans. Turns out I'm Head Boy,"

"You're what?"

"I couldn't believe it either, trust me." Remus was grinning up at them from his seat.

"Well then, come on Head Boy, we have a meeting to run." Lily grinned through the whole meeting.

* * *

><p>Lily was returning to her compartment where Marlene and Dera were waiting, James and Remus right behind her. When they reached Lily's compartment however, Sirius and Peter were already sitting inside it with her friends. Peter and Sirius had started a game of Exploding Snap and the four were getting quite competitive. Peter had long since shed his jacket and had an arm flung out to try and hinder Dera's playing experience.<p>

"Hello," Lily greeted throwing herself onto the seat next to Marlene, James and Remus sitting across from her. Sirius greeted James with a playful hit in the head.

"Head Boy will soon be headless if you hit him much harder Sirius," Remus smiled pulling out a book from his cloak and splitting it open at the book mark with his fingernails.

"Hey Lily,"

"It's nice to see you Peter, did you have a nice summer."

"I was quite delightful, except for a tiny part, but James let me come and stay with his family." Peter grinned.

"I'm glad it was enjoyable, and that James was so willing to take you in."

"The Potter's are wonderful people, they'd let anyone stay who was in need of a little help." Sirius looked up, throwing down a card to insure they would not explode in his face. Remus looked up from his book as well, marking the paragraph with his index finger.

"They took Sirius in summer before last, just before sixth year was set to start. It was a rough move on Sirius, considering he's been disowned."

"Well, I really couldn't care less, having that old hag for a mother is quite dreadful. I'm glad to leave behind all the pureblood movements and non-muggle society talks. It's a relief to be shot of the family for one like James', despite their pureblood line they have no problems with other 'blood-statuses'."

"Sirius you are extremely redundant," Peter commented as Marlene's cards exploded, turning her face black with ash.

"Who cares?"

"Those who enjoy the art of English and wish to not have it ruined by your incompetent mouth." Dera flipped all her cards down onto the table, effectively winning the game. Sirius growled as the cards exploded, his face now matching Marlene's.

"This is the third deck I've lost to you Dera, I'm going to have to not let you use my decks."

"Come on Black, they're only a Galleon a deck."

"Yes, but you see, Butterfield, I go through about fifteen a week with my mates here, starts to add up after a while."

"Then I'll fund the next couple decks we play with, if you find yours and James' riches dwindling enough to not buy the decks."

"Oh snuff it,"

* * *

><p>The chatter died down as Albus Dumbledore stood to address the student body, dinner having just finished, the new first years looking as though they would tumble to the stone floor any moment.<p>

"Welcome back to another magical year at Hogwarts, I have a surprising announcement to make." The student body was on the edge of their seat within a moment. "This year we will be hosting an event where the parents of our students may come and see what the environment is like. The board of directors suggested it as an active activity to bring the community together. Even siblings are invited, if they are younger, or already graduated. They will be spending a few weeks here, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. In other news,"

Albus carried on about the usual school rules and a few warnings about the conspiring forces outside the walls of Hogwarts. Lily and James ushered everyone from the hall, being the last to head up, making sure all first years were cared for by a Prefect. Lily yawned widely as they mounted the white marble stairs.

"Tired?" James asked.

"Just a bit, but it's always the same after the welcome back feast; I haven't known a year where I wasn't tired, or feeling as though I would become ridiculously fat overnight." Lily bumped James' elbow with hers.

"I remember a couple years ago when Sirius woke up thinking he had gained five pounds and that the female population was staring at his stomach all day."

"That was a funny morning! I remember saying good morning and asking whether or not he'd received his schedule."

"Didn't he stand up and start yelling he wasn't fat?"

"Yes, and he told me to not stare at his stomach."

"Most girls did after that, they only saw his six pack after all."

"That was a frightening and scarring moment. I never wanted to see that much of Sirius Black."

"Come on Evans, it's a privilege to see the body of the one and only Sirius Black," Sirius was leaning against the wall up ahead, Remus and Peter next to him.

"Is it now?"

"No, I've seen it all too many times, not one of the seven wonders of the world; I can attest to that." Remus muttered flipping a page in the magazine he was reading.

"Definitely not a new discovery with how many girls have seen it, if even our dear Lily has seen it." Peter jabbed with a wink in Lily's direction.

The young woman laughed, her joy filling the whole hallway. The group of five, finished their journey to the common room in idle chatter, waving with lazy yawns when they reached the separate stair cases.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This is so much fun! I sort of got the idea for bringing the parents here from Richard Griffiths in the Prisoner of Azkaban interviews. Please leave a review! ~May<strong>


	3. The Arrival Day

**_Chapter 2_**

_The Arrival Day_

* * *

><p>Lily was anticipating this day far more than any other and it was starting to have an effect on James and his three friends. Dera and Marlene were far too used to it to let it bother them. The same thing should go for the boys, but for some reason, her emotions had a larger effect on their mood.<p>

"Lily, calm down," James hung himself backwards off the bench, tipping his head backwards.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down when my parents are coming today, not to mention countless other parents of students here?" Lily had practically stood up by the time she had finished her minor freak out session. Dera pulled her back down towards safety, several students already staring at her in shock.

"Honestly Lily, it will all be okay. The parents are going to love you and the way you care for their children." Dera rolled her eyes reaching for her fork once more.

"Right, right. It'll all be okay." Lily closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

><p>Walburga Black swept up the walkway of Hogwarts. Two of her sons currently attended the magic school, but only one of them had followed in the families' footsteps. Walburga could still remember her bitterness at giving up her only daughter when she saw other young women running to greet their mothers. Then within a moment, Walburga had recognized her own child.<p>

"James, will you stop poking me?" She was saying, waving his hand away. The boy leaned down and whispered something in her ear, which made her eyes widen and dart to Walburga.

"Mrs. Black, it's lovely to see you," Lily greeted, a cheery smile on her face. Walburga was nearly swept off her feet at the politeness of the girl who had no idea of her true identity.

"Lily-flower, what are you and dear Prongsie up to?" Walburga looked up to find her son Sirius prancing towards them.

"Greeting parents Black, you on the other hand are supposed to be making yourself presentable."

"Really, that's why they woke us up at four in the morning?" Sirius rubbed his eyes sleepily, then noticed his mother standing there watching him.

"Hello mum,"

"Sirius," Walburga replied currently. A shout came from the dungeon steps, Regulus Black was quickly approaching them, his arms spread wide to receive his mother.

"Lily!" Mrs. Black turned back in time to see the red head being enveloped by her adoptive mother, the woman she had left the child with so many years ago. A handsome man with graying hair and a blond daughter with a horse face were standing not too far behind.

"Mum," Lily hugged back with much enthusiasm. It was a happy moment to see her daughter well loved, even if by another.

* * *

><p>James was drawn to the spectacle which was said to be taking place in the middle of the Entrance Hall. He even recognized the screams and shouts which were issuing from the place of attack. James pushed and shoved his way to the front, several pure blood families egging the red head and blond on. Lily had her sister pinned to the floor on her stomach, pulling her hair back in anger. Petunia was repeatedly kicking Lily in the spine as she tore at Lily's sweater.<p>

"It's not my fault you're not a witch!"

"I'm glad I'm not, then I didn't have to be sent away to spend my time with a bunch of freaks!" Lily pulled harder, causing he two girls to roll across the floor. Lily wound back as Petunia's fist collided with her jaw, clutching the aching joint. "Oh look, there's that Snape boy, weren't you in love with him Lily dearest?"

Petunia was next to be hit, her nose out of place and her eye aching, the woman clambered to her feet in anger. Severus was indeed standing at the front of the crowd looking quite pale. Most of the students and parents were in shock the head girl would behave so rashly.

"You think you're so perfect because you're a witch and can do silly little magic tricks." Several people hissed at this remark.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Lily made to launch herself at Petunia once more, but was caught around the waist by James Potter.

"Lily," He whispered pulling her back. She unconsciously relaxed in his arms, allowing herself to be dragged away.

"Yeah, I see how you are baby sister, have to be dragged away by another freak because you're too weak to fight me."

"Petunia!" Marie Evans was suddenly in the circle. "You do not treat your sister that way!"

"It's bad enough she's a freak, but after what I found in daddy's desk drawer, she's not even my sister."

"What do you mean?" Lily choked out as James released her slightly.

"You're adopted," Lily's whole world came crashing down around her with those two words.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Totally didn't mean to reveal that tidbit this early, but it worked with the fight. Hey, hey, hey, leave me a review if you know you are awesome. ~May<strong>

**P.S. Five reviews and I post the next chapter, the whole fic is already written and saved on my computer. ;) I just keep forgetting to update it.**


	4. Adopted?

**Chapter 3**

_Adopted?_

* * *

><p>"I'm what?"<p>

"You're adopted, some family gave you to us when I was two."

Walburga was frozen to the spot next to Regulus, James was slack jawed, his grip no longer containing Lily. The red head had wobbled forward and was in danger of falling to the stone floor.

"Lily," Marie reached out towards her adopted daughter.

"How come you never told me?"

"Lily, we were asked to protect you and your identity by the parents. They feared for your freedom," Eric attempted, walking slowly over to Lily and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why, why would my parents want to get rid of me?" Lily had broken down into tears, her knees sinking to the stone floor.

"Lily, they said it was too dangerous for you to be near their family."

"Why, why was it too dangerous? Did I have other siblings?" Lily was clutching at her "fathers'" shirt collar.

"We're not sure why it was too dangerous, but we know you were a twin." Eric looked startled at Lily's fierceness.

"What were their names, please, at least let me know their names." Everyone could hear the begging tone in her voice.

"It was-"

"Black, Walburga and Orion Black." Marie all but screamed. "Your twin is named Sirius,"

Lily let go of Eric, her eyes traveling up and locking with Sirius'; she fell backward, the world fading to black, a pair of arms catching her was the last thing she felt.

* * *

><p>"When were you planning on telling me I have a twin?" Sirius yelled across at his mother, the circle still in place. James was pulling Lily to safety; Petunia had a triumphant look on her face while Eric held Marie in his arms.<p>

"When was I going to be told I have a sister?" Regulus looked just as hurt as Sirius, stepping away from his mother.

"It was safest we keep her a secret, so she could not be taken away from me before she was a day old."

"Taken away?" Sirius stepped forward, his body now shielding Lily and James from view.

"You know how our families work Sirius, she would've been in an arranged marriage within moments, sealed and signed by the ministry."

"Aren't you able to say no?"

"Not with the cunningness of pureblood families, there are so few left."

"You kept my twin from me!" Sirius was close to tears. "All this time I felt as though there was a part of me missing and it was my sister!"

"Mr. Black, please help Mr. Potter take Miss Evans or Black, whichever you prefer, to the hospital wing. Mrs. Black, and the Evans Family, please come with me. The rest of you can surely find something else to do on this fine day with your parents. I suggest a long tour of the castle." Albus Dumbledore had swept in and within moments the crowd was gone. Those called out followed Albus as he made his way to his office. Sirius helped lift Lily and they started up the marble steps of the Entrance Hall. Regulus, unsure of what to do, followed after his elder brother and his friends.

* * *

><p>"I think she's starting to come around," Someone whispered to Lily's right. She groaned, memories flooding her brain; she pressed a hand to her head and rolled over, pulling the white cotton blanket tighter over her.<p>

"Hey Red," Lily knew the voice which greeted her. It was Sirius Black, James' friend, her- twin. Lily's eyes fluttered open to see Sirius staring at her.

"Sirius,"

"So, we're twins huh?"

"That's the rumor going around," Lily pushed herself up sleepily and Sirius chuckled in response.

"You doing alright?" Remus asked, reaching out a hand to rub hers in comfort.

"Yeah, just trying to absorb all that's happened."

"We're here for you Lily," Peter pipped up happily.

"Thanks,"

"We'll leave you three alone for a moment." Remus stood, James and Peter following quickly after him.

"Do I call you sis then, or?" Regulus attempted to joke in the empty room.

"You don't have to call me your sister, really, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? For seventeen years we haven't known I have a twin- friends for six years," Lily cleared her throat at this last bit. "Acquaintances then, for five years and friends for one. All this time we've been together, not even being able to do things normal twins do, and you say it's not a big deal?"

"Sirius-"

"No! Lily, you don't know how hard it was growing up in that home feeling as though a whole element of my life was missing."

"You don't understand how hard it was to suffer through the prejudice of being a muggleborn either. Having my sister hate me because I could do magic, making one friend who swore my birth didn't matter, only to have him slam that word in my face. He introduced me to the world of magic, the world I came from. It's hard finding out I have a family, a family who might actually care for me!"

"Lily,"

"I was never told I was adopted or that I had a twin either, at least you didn't have to suffer in a world where everything about you was out of place."

"Oh but I did, everyday my mother- our mother, made sure my worth was known. The blood traitor Gryffindor who shirks responsibility and ran away from home because of the conditions I lived under."

"Sirius," Lily threw herself into Sirius' arms, holding him close to her. "I missed you for so many years."

"I missed you too," Sirius whispered. Lily pulled away and reached out a hand to Regulus.

"You're my brother now too Reg, it's time we had a proper family hug." The boy took her hand and she pulled him into the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sweet family moment. The conclusion is coming soon. I originally planned on it being much longer, but seeing as I liked this short little story without much horrid plot lines or troubled romance I'm going to keep it that way. Leave me a review and get an actual reply in PM from me with a cyber cookie. I swear I will reply to every review this time. ~May<strong>


	5. Not Giving Up

Chapter 4

Not Giving Up

* * *

><p>Lily avoided James for several days, until he worked up the courage to approach her in the common room one night. Taking a seat upon the couch, he noticed how enraptured she was with her homework.<p>

"Lily," She jumped and looked up with wide eyes.

"Hey James,"

"So I'm guessing I need to call you Black now instead of Evans, am I correct?"

"I suppose so."

"Why have you been avoiding me the last couple of days?"

"I was scared, I guess."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that you might not want to be my friend or- well, that you wouldn't be the same around me now that you know I'm a Black, twin to your best friend.

"I don't see how your name would change anything between us." James leaned over as Lily began to pack up her things. "I like you Lily, not your name. I like your personality, the way you look, how your nose scrunches when you don't understand a topic on your homework; I love the way you smell, how you walk, and how you would give up anything for the ones you love."

"T-t-thanks." Lily stumbled darting towards the staircase, unsure of how to feel.

"Hey Black," She turned; James' head was lolling over the side of the couch. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Looking forward to it," Lily made to go up the stairs when another voice stopped her.

"Oi Prongs, stop looking at my sister like that!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter had emerged from the boys dormitories. James made a rude hand gesture, which Sirius returned with fervor. Lily laughed, kissing Sirius on the cheek, she finally disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Lily, hey Lily, wait up!" The girl in question turned to see Severus Snape running down the hall in an effort to catch up with her.<p>

"What do you want?"

"I thought I would apologize again for what I said back in fifth year. I thought maybe we could be friends again considering you're not a- well."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Severus didn't pick up on her fake happiness behind the words, so desperate for her friendship once more.

"Yeah, I thought you might-"

"Let's get one thing straight Snape." Lily snarled. "While I may not be a mudblood, you once told me my birth didn't matter. Which means in the first place you never should have let the word slip, whether I really am or not. At the time we all thought I was, so don't go thinking you can change what happened just because my blood status has changed. I will always fight for those who are being repressed just because of who their parents are."

Severus watched helplessly as she stormed away, this was truly the end to their friendship.

* * *

><p>Lily was having a whispered conversation with Sirius who was sitting behind her in the Transfiguration classroom. She jumped when she heard her new name called out.<p>

"Miss Black, if you cannot refrain from talking to your twin during my class I will be forced to separate you." Minerva warned, looking over the tops of her spectacles at her student who blushed crimson.

"Sorry ma'am won't happen again."

"You should hope it doesn't." Minerva turned for a moment giving Lily enough time to stick her tongue out at Sirius before focusing on the lesson. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yep, this is probably the shortest multi-chapter fic I have written. It's shorter than my seven chapter DracoHermione story I wrote back when I was on my Dramione kick. Huh. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion, sure I could drag it on, but I felt as though this was the perfect place to end it. Leave a review my little friends! ~May**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Keep an eye out for the one-shot sequel entitled "The Wedding"<strong>


End file.
